This and That: A Collection of Everlark Drabbles
by NotAnIslander
Summary: A collection of Everlark drabbles. Fun and fluffy, modern AU. I'm leaving it open in case there are more
1. Chapter 1

I had fun writing this one. I channeled my inner early childhood educator, going back to the days of teaching in day cares and preschools. It's a world I'm actually quite passionate about in real life- teaching and early childhood education- so it was fun to put Katniss and Peeta into this world as well. Enjoy!

 **Please Don't Go**

It was 5:30. The daycare was officially closed, but there were still two children left. And not just any two children, but the MacAulay sisters. Two of the cutest girls you might ever lay eyes on. Just don't take your eyes off of them, because the minute you do, they're up to no good.

Peeta took the job for the summer. He was in school working towards his teaching license and thought this might be a great opportunity to gain some experience with the younger crowd. What Peeta didn't realize was that the summer newbies were the ones stuck with the crummy shifts, the late ones. He was always on close, always stuck with the kids whose parents might not get there in time. Usually this wasn't a big deal. Most parents would rush in, knowing they were late, and hand Peeta a $10 bill- the cost of a late pickup. But not the MacAulay's mother. No, she'd waltz in 15 minutes late, saunter over to Peeta with a pout on her face, hoping he would forgive her for being tardy. Of course he did, what else was he supposed to do? Peeta could be tough, but it was awfully hard to ask for payment for being late. And, not only would she be late, she'd allow her daughters to dawdle, play with the toys that Peeta had already cleaned and put away for the evening. All in all, her 15 minutes late would translate to an extra 30 minutes work for Peeta. 30 minutes of unpaid work, since that mother would never pay anyway.

It was about 5:35 when Peeta heard the front door open. Expecting it to be Mrs. MacAulay, Peeta told the girls to start packing up. Of course, at that command, the girls started jumping up and down on the furniture, not listening to a thing Peeta had told them. And the more Peeta tried to round them up, the louder and more rambunctious they became.

As he tried to get a handle on the situation, he looked up and saw that it wasn't Mrs. MacAulay, but Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. The girl of all of his teenage dreams. When he started on at the center, he didn't know she was working there. They hadn't seen each other since high school. Even in high school, though, it wasn't like they got around in the same circles. He was a jock, homecoming court, Mr. Popularity. Katniss? She was on the swim team and in the choir. She spent her school days with one or two friends and weekends with her sister. She was into rock climbing, hiking in the woods, and shooting her bow and arrows at the local range. The two couldn't be less similar. Of course that never stopped Peeta from looking, and admiring what he saw.

Now they were co-workers, those old high school roles were reversed. Katniss was a full time employee, a certified early childhood educator. After high school, when Peeta went off to State on his wrestling scholarship, Katniss went to the local community college. She'd been out on her own now, working for three years, while Peeta still had another year of school before he would graduate. In high school, Peeta may have been the confident one, but at the daycare? It was all Katniss.

On his first day of work, when he saw her, he smiled. She smiled back, greeted him in a friendly way, but went about her business. Their paths occasionally crossed, but not as often as you might think. Peeta spent most of his time with the school aged kids, only being with the younger ones at the end of the day. Katniss stuck with the 4 year olds. And the oldest MacAulay sister was in her group.

"Abigale MacAulay!" Katniss said firmly, yet lovingly as the girls continued to jump up and down. The young girl stopped immediately and looked at Katniss. "What did Mr. Peeta tell you to do?"

"He told us to get our things packed up for when mommy comes." The girl replied.

"And what are you doing?"

"Umm… jumping?"

"Yes. And what are you going to do now?"

"Umm… get our things ready?"

"Exactly. Now hop to it little girl!" And off scampered the oldest MacAulay, with her younger sister in tow.

"How do you do that?" Peeta asked in awe.

"It's a simple matter of confidence, Peeta. Never let them see you sweat," she answered with a smile.

"But… I thought that's what I was doing?"

"Kids can smell fear Peeta. Once they do, they own you. And they smell fear on you."

Peeta couldn't argue with that. He'd experienced it all summer long. "What are you doing back here at this time of day, anyway?" he asked, attempting to get the subject off of him and his educator shortcomings.

"I just forgot a couple of things." And she walked into her classroom and picked up her bag and what looked like an instrument. "See you later Peeta." She smiled as she worked her way to the exit.

No sooner did she say that, then a crash was heard from the other room.

"You're leaving? You're leaving me with those two? Please Katniss, please don't go!" Peeta begged the girl, his eyes wide, his fear palpable. "I'll give anything for you to stay! Just don't leave me alone with those two any more today. Who knows what might happen to me! Don't go!"

"OK. I'll stay. On one condition…"


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter may or may not have happened in real life. That's all I'll say now. Read the notes at the end of the chapter (and it's short so that's not too much to ask, is it?).

 **I Just Can't**

"Oh come on Katniss! Just do it!"

"No Peeta, stop. I just can't!"

"You can! You said so yourself, the only thing to fear is fear itself. So stop letting fear control your life and get it over with!"

"But Peeta, you don't understand!"

"Oh come on Everdeen! I've known you since we were in kindergarten. We've been friends since we were in high school. If anyone understands you, it's me."

"No. Prim understands. Madge understands. Gale understands."

"Prim, Madge, and Gale are poor excuses for you. Because we all know that Prim babies you, Madge indulges you, and Gale does whatever Madge tells him too."

"Ugh. Peeta. I don't need you to be my voice of reason. I need you to do this for me."

"Nope. It's time you stood on your own two feet Everdeen. Time for you to take matters into your own hands. You're a hunter for Pete's sake! You take down deer and small rodents with no problem. I don't understand why this is any different."

"Because, Peeta. Because it just is. Please help me!"

"I am helping you. I'm helping you to grow as a person. If you're going to eat the lobster, you need to be the one to put the lobster in the boiling water. Just lift the lid, put it in, and shut it really quick. I won't even laugh at you when you scream because it's trying to jump out of the pot!"

And at that admission, Katniss left the clicking lobster on the counter and ran out the door. Lucky for Peeta, because now he had two lobsters to eat instead of just one!

End Notes:

I live in a place where lobster, when it's in season, is cheaper than bologna. The fishers tell of when they were younger and they were made fun of for bringing lobster sandwiches to school because it's all their families could afford. Coming from the Midwest, where lobster is a luxury item, this always fascinated me. So I had fun putting Katniss and Peeta into this little scenario.


	3. Chapter 3

When your wedding gets taken over by a Momzilla, what else is there to do?

 **Don't Tempt** Me

"Fiji Katniss! We can go to Fiji!" Peeta whispers conspiratorially.

Katniss shakes her head. "Don't tempt me Peeta."

"No, really. Finnick has an 'in' with the airline. He's flying there next week. He can get us on board."

"Peeta…"

Somehow this nice, quiet wedding that the two of them had planned is now so blown out of proportion that they don't even recognize it anymore. Gone is the small wedding chapel, with flowers decorating the ends of the pews. Gone are the fairy lights in the backyard trees that would help illuminate their small reception. All replaced by a grand sanctuary, and a hall with a live band. And seven bridesmaids and seven groomsmen. Katniss doesn't even know who two of the bridesmaids are. Apparently they're Peeta's cousins who would look "just lovely" in the dress.

"The pictures will be gorgeous! The cake will be perfect! Peeta's father is making it himself, you know! This will be the wedding of the century!" Peeta's mother exclaimed to anyone who would listen.

Of course, she never tells them she really doesn't like Katniss all that well, and that she's more than a little upset that a baby is on the way. Peeta says she's going overboard to make up for their "shortcomings."

"Peeta. I get that your mom doesn't really like me. I can work with that. But I don't understand why she's doing this." They're sitting in the formal sitting room of the Mellark home. Mrs. Mellark has just shown them the samples of the cloth she wants to use for the tables at the reception. Katniss and Peeta couldn't care less, and since she's taken over anyway, they let her do as she pleases.

"She's doing this to make herself look good, Katniss. It's what she does." Peeta answers shaking his head back and forth. He grabs both of her hands in his, "She's always been like this. But we don't have to let her. We really can run off to Fiji."

"Yeah, but then we'd have to put up with her when we came back." Katniss reasons.

"But we'd be married then, and she couldn't do a thing about it." Peeta fires back.

"Your cousins though? Won't they be disappointed?"

"I don't even like my cousins Katniss. Plus, they already have the dresses. They can do whatever they want with them."

"But our jobs Peeta? We can't just up and leave them."

"I may or may not have spoken to your supervisor. And they may or may not be in on the plan. And I work at the bakery, I'm the boss. My staff can handle me being gone a few weeks."

"But the baby?"

"Now's the perfect time to go! You're at the end of your first trimester. Once we have the baby there will definitely be no trips to Fiji. The farthest we'll get from home is visiting Prim in the city"

"But Fiji? Seems so far away."

"I know. That's the best reason to go."

This crazy half baked idea is starting to pick up steam. Katniss is beginning to think it's a pretty good idea. And the more Peeta talks, the more convinced she is.

"You've thought about this for a while, haven't you?"

"Only about a week. But as soon as Finnick told me about it, I jumped at the opportunity."

"When would we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. First thing. Finnick said to just text him and he'll have the tickets ready."

"You are a bad influence Peeta Mellark."

"And you are an easy target Katniss Everdeen!"

"Are you serious? Is this real?" she looks at him questioningly, not quite sure whether or not to fully believe what was about to happen.

Peeta, sensing her hesitation tells her, "It is. Totally real."

"OK. Fiji it is!"

"Hey mom!" Peeta yells into the other room. "Katniss and I are leaving. There are a few things we still need to do today."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

This drabble is really more a of a part two of the first chapter in this little collection: Don't Go. Some had asked, "what was the condition?" This is the answer to that. Thanks to chele20035 and louezem for their eagle eye reading at the last minute. And thanks to Love in Panem on Tumblr for the Christmas story idea (even though this didn't get finished until after Christmas...).

Without further ado: _One Condition:_

She helped him out on one condition...

It was last summer when Peeta worked at the daycare with the school aged children. He enjoyed it. Most of the time, that is… He liked the older kids, enjoyed that he could banter with them. The fact that they thought he was pretty cool with his university wrestling scholarship helped to give him some credibility in their eyes. It was good experience since upper elementary and intermediate age was his choice for teaching once he graduated and earned his teaching license.

But the younger ones? The ones who had no clue what college was, or wrestling for that matter? Who didn't care that he was all-state and a scholar athlete? Those were the ones who terrified him. It took something else to manage them, an inner confidence that only teaching young children can give you. Something he lacked and they knew it. And they used it against him every time. So that day, when he was left alone with the MacAulay sisters, he was a desperate man. One who would agree to anything. When Katniss said she'd help on one condition, he jumped at it. It didn't matter what it was. Anything! The fact that it was Katniss didn't hurt either.

" _I'll stay Peeta," she said. "On one condition."_

" _Anything Katniss! Just don't leave me alone with those two!"_

" _I'll tell you after they go home."_

Her sister was turning 16, and Katniss wondered if Peeta would bake and decorate a cake for Prim.

"A cake? For Prim? Sure!" he said, grateful that Katniss' request could be honored so easily. Grateful to do something for Katniss. Besides, he missed decorating the cakes at the family bakery. The only reason he didn't work there this summer was because he wanted experience working with kids, and thought this would be a good resume builder. Not having to work with his overly critical mother, his snobby eldest brother, and his obnoxious middle brother didn't hurt either. He did miss his dad though.

"When is the party?"

"Saturday. Do you need me to come in for anything?" she asked. "To talk about the cake?"

"No, I'm good!" he answered a bit too enthusiastically. "We can do that now. What flavor are you thinking? Is there a theme?" He tried to sound a bit more nonchalant. "And how many people?"

"No theme. She likes lemon though. It's just us and the Hawthornes. Nothing too big."

"OK. Come by the bakery Saturday morning. I'll be there." He smiled at her.

That was on Tuesday. He spent the rest of his free time that week designing and making the cake for Prim. He remembered watching Katniss watch Prim look at the cakes in the window of the bakery when they were still in school together. The girls would stop on their way home from school. Peeta remembered how Prim especially liked the wedding cakes, those three tiered concoctions loaded with flowers and bows. While this would be a regular round cake, big enough for a small gathering, he wanted to put just as much effort into it as he would one of those wedding cakes.

"For Prim," he told himself. "Because she's a good kid who deserves a nice cake." Certainly not because he still, after all of these years, harbored a crush on Katniss. And certainly not because Katniss had grown even more attractive, more independent, more confident, more...everything… since they graduated high school together. Besides, he also knew that Katniss was dating one of the town's newer cops, Darius.

He'd seen Darius pick Katniss up after work, seen her smile at his grin. They were very new, still seemed to enjoy each other's' company.

So, yes, Peeta made this cake for Prim. Nothing more. A lemon poppyseed cake with cream cheese frosting. He created a basket weave design and topped it with primrose and katniss blossoms.

"Nice job son," his father said over his shoulder. "Mind if I take a picture of it for our portfolio?" he asked, holding up the camera the bakery used for these types of things.

"No, ah… that's fine Pop. Go for it." Peeta said as he backed away from the table.

"That's a pretty nice cake for a birthday," he grinned at his son, knowing full well how smitten his youngest was with that Everdeen girl.

"It's just a cake Dad," Peeta replied a bit annoyed.

"Sure it is son. Sure it is," his father said slapping him on the back before walking away with a sad grin on his face.

"It's too much Peeta," Katniss told him when she picked up the cake on Saturday. "I was only half serious on Tuesday, and I only expected a regular cake," she tried to tell him without sounding too ungrateful.

"Listen Katniss," he smiled at her. "Never ask a baker to make a regular cake. We can't do it. And I really owe you for helping me out with those girls on Tuesday. No charge, don't argue," he told her definitively. He packed up the cake, keeping a wary eye on Darius who accompanied Katniss to the bakery. Peeta didn't think Darius particularly liked him. Not that he cared, but his brother just laughed and laughed at Peeta after the two left.

"I'm tellin' ya Peety, if I were Darius I'd be staking my claim too. Could you be even more obvious?" He then added mockingly, " _Oh Katniss, it's nothing. Oh Katniss, you helped me soooo much! Blah, blah, blah."_ His voice and his laughter faded as he headed to the back of the bakery, leaving Peeta alone out front, where he spent the next hour over-analysing his behavior.

Peeta didn't see Katniss much the rest of that summer. Just coming and going at the centre. He left for school safe in the knowledge that he was just as attracted to Katniss as he'd ever been, and she was in a serious relationship with Darius O'Connell, town cop extraordinaire.

Summer turned quickly to fall, and by October break, Peeta was ready to visit home. His wrestling schedule was about to become very busy, so he wasn't sure how much time he'd get once practices and meets began. He heard through the grapevine (Madge, who heard it from Gale) that Katniss and Darius broke up, and he tried not to show too much pleasure at the news. Apparently Darius moved on to Leevy Jones, and Katniss was left to lick her wounds.

On the Friday of his break, just before heading back to school and practice, he stopped by the daycare to "visit the kids". That's what he told himself. Unsuccessfully. He brought some pastries from the bakery -donuts, cinnamon rolls, cheese buns.

All of the children flocked to him, which boosted his teaching confidence. He couldn't be all that bad if they still remembered him and wanted a hug. He caught her looking at him over the kids' heads. She was just as beautiful as ever, and also back to her withdrawn self. Probably a little more because he just dropped by out of nowhere, and also because she was just getting over Darius.

He just said hi and gave her the box of pastries ("Don't push her Peeta" Madge and Delly both told him). He spoke to everyone then left, making sure to give one last smile to Katniss.

That night Katniss sent a friend request on Facebook, which he accepted right away. He was tempted to send a message, but didn't. "Be cool" he told himself. The next day, he was surprised to find a message waiting for him.

K: thanks for stopping by the daycare the other day. It was good to see you, and the kids sure loved the treats! Oh, they liked seeing you too, lol

P: no problem! It was good to see everyone. And I was raised to always bring baked goods to social functions. It's the responsibility of all bakers ;-)

K: yeah, sure. Whatever you say Mellark.

It was a short interaction, but the fact that Katniss initiated it was enough to keep a smile on Peeta's face for the rest of the day.

As the semester finished up, the messages between the two became longer, with a bit of flirting mixed in. Katniss would tell him about the daycare and the crazy things the kids had done. Or the annoying things the parents would say or expect. Peeta would tell her about his classes, or wrestling practice. Once his meets began he'd let her know who he was competing against and what his chances were. He noticed, as time went on, that Katniss seemed to know a bit more about his competition, like she was looking it up herself.

K: be careful on the mat this weekend. I hear the guy you're up against can be pretty dirty.

P: yeah, he's an ass. But I've wrestled him before. And beaten him. I know his moves.

K: That's good. I'd hate for the best cheesebun maker in Panem to be injured. Which reminds me, I think I need more cheesebuns. Those ones you brought to the center were the best.

P: So… you like my buns hm?

K: Easy there buddy! But yes. I do.

If wrestling taught him anything, it was to strategize, know the opponent, and strike at just the right moment. This is when Peeta decided to make his move. He took a breath and then typed,

P: Hey, I'll be home for a week over Christmas. Want to maybe do something?

K: Yeah, that would be great! The centre is open on Christmas Eve until noon. Want to come and make Christmas cookies with the kids?

" _Damn,"_ Peeta thought. He asked to meet her and she misinterpreted his intention. " _Well then, time to regroup…"_

P: Sure! Sounds like a good idea. Do you have a recipe or an idea?

K: No. You're the baker. That's your job

P: OK. I'll send you a list of ingredients, is that ok?

K: Perfect. And Peeta?

P: Yeah?

K: I can't wait to see you.

" _Score!"_ He said as he pumped his fist in the air. " _This will work out… This will work out.."_ was his mantra as he paced around the room, too stoked to do much of anything else.

Finally, after taking a big breath, he sat down to type out his reply

P: You too! I'll get that list to you ASAP. See you on the 24th! 8:00 good? That will give us time to get the cookies made and to eat some before the kids go home.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

He has exactly one week off for his winter break. Wrestling season is in high gear and he is lucky to be given this time to see his family and his friends. And Katniss. He ignores the funny looks from his father, the annoying jabs from his brothers.

"We're just friends. Stop it." is the familiar refrain through the Mellark household. He avoids the annoyed looks from his mother, he knows she is no fan of Katniss Everdeen. Something about being from the Seam, but Peeta thinks it goes deeper than that. Peeta isn't sure, but he thinks there is something about Katniss that intimidates his mother. He thinks it might be her confidence, her lack of caring what others think. Whatever it is, it's what attracts him the most.

Soon enough it's Christmas Eve, and Peeta is ready to head to the Day Care. "WIll you be home for supper?" His mother asks him, shortly.

"I don't know? Probably, but I'm not sure. I'll let you know."

"Fine. Just let me know before too long."

"Yes Mother," he says as he heads out the door.

Peeta won't admit it out loud, but he's hoping he can convince Katniss to go out for coffee after she's finished with work, and hopefully it will lead to dinner…

KPKPKPKP

"OK boys and squirrels…" This causes the children to giggle.

"Mr. Peeta, we're GIRLS not SQUIRRELS!" one of the girls, Ilsa, laughs.

"Oh, yes, yes of course ladies and germs…"

"We're not germs!" a boy named Morley calls to him.

"I know. I'm just having fun. I've missed you guys. Big people school is way more boring than your school." Peeta says. All eyes are on him, and he can't believe how different he feels in front of the children versus how incompetent he felt all summer. It's like Katniss' presence gives him confidence.

"The first thing we need to do is to set aside all of the ingredients. A good baker always makes sure to have everything ready before they start." And he proceeds to lead the children through the cookie baking process.

"Mr. Peeta, how come you're here?" Ilsa asks casually, as they begin.

"Well, Ms. Katniss asked if I'd come make cookies with you today. I thought it would be fun. What about you. Why are you here?"

This makes Ilsa grin, "Because my mommy has to work this morning, duh!"

The children wait patiently for their turn to mix the dough and to roll it out. Once the cookies are baked, they begin to decorate them. As the children work they continue to ask questions.

"Ms. Katniss, you're pretty!" a girl named Lily says in awe. "Mr. Peeta, don't you think Ms. Katniss is pretty?"

"Umm… yeah Lily, she is," he answers, looking anywhere but at Katniss. He can feel his face turn red.

"Ooooo! Mr. Peeta thinks Ms. Katniss is pretty! Do you want to kiss her?" shouts Jack, a boy that has always known more than a child his age should.

"Boys and girls, that's enough," Katniss interrupts. Peeta steals a glimpse at her, and sees she is blushing and avoiding eye contact as well. He tries to ignore the flare up of hope he feels in his chest.

They finish up the cookies, attempting to act natural and only making it more awkward. One by one the children leave, and Katniss and Peeta are left to clean up the center before locking up for the holiday.

"So, Peeta, how long are you home for again?" Katniss asks as they begin to head out the door.

"Just a couple of more days. I need to get back to school, we have a holiday tournament coming up next weekend and we have a couple of days training before we leave." He thinks he notices a look of disappointment in her face when he tells her, so he decides it's now or never. "Katniss, I was wondering. Would you like to go for coffee now?"

"Shoot, sorry Peeta. I can't. I promised Prim I'd go out with her and Rory this afternoon. They'll be at the Hawthorne's tonight and tomorrow, so this is our chance to spend some time together. We're going to see our mom and have a family lunch."

"Oh, yeah. Well, maybe another time," he trails off.

"Um… how about dinner? I'm… I'm free tonight. Prim and Rory are leaving around 6, we could maybe go at 7?" she tells him hopefully.

It's all Peeta can do at this point to not shout out, "It's a Christmas Miracle!" because that's what he's feeling right now. A Christmas Miracle! Katniss Everdeen just suggested they go to dinner! Tonight!

He inwardly calms himself and says, "Yeah! Yeah, that's good!"

"OK," she smiles. "Do you want to meet me, or…"

"Let me pick you up," he offers. "I'll be there at 7? We can do Italian?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then," she says as she locks the door behind them. The both have large grins on their faces as they pull out of the parking lot.


End file.
